In general, telephony service providers often provide “call forwarding” service features that enable subscribers to forward incoming calls from one network endpoint to at least one other network endpoint. Unfortunately, such “call forwarding” service features require the subscriber to manually configure call forwarding information (e.g., a phone number to which the calls should be forwarded) by entering such information using a network interface (e.g., a touchtone interface, a web-based interface, and the like).
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for routing an incoming call to at least one active network endpoint associated with the user for which the incoming call is destined.